


Friends

by TheKnightGarden



Series: Fictober 2019 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Female Friendship, Fictober 2019, Friendship, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKnightGarden/pseuds/TheKnightGarden
Summary: Mel is having a hard time adjusting to her school life. Thankfully, Autumn has a listening ear.





	Friends

The school was much bigger and much fancier than Mel anticipated. It's already been two weeks into the school semester and she could hardly keep up. The classes are difficult, some of her classmates are mean and quite rude about where she came from, and her elemental abilities weren't coming in as she'd hoped. She's been wondering why on Orias' green eye was she accepted in this school in the first place. It definitely wasn't her intelligence. 

"Mel? Are you in there?" she heard Autumn call through the door. "I forgot my keys and books in the room. Can you let me in?"

Mel hesitated. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts for right now, but what kind of roommate is she if she locked someone out? The other girls do it all the time to her and she wasn't about to stop to their level. She got off the bed and opened the door to let Autumn inside.

“Thanks. I keep forgetting my keys, so I’m glad you're here. Why  _ are _ you here? Shouldn’t you be in study hall with the rest of the fire elves?” Autumn asked her.

“Oh that! See, I thought it would be better to study alone,” Mel lied. “I’m so far behind on everything anyway, so I didn’t feel the need to hold them down or anything.”

The stare that Autumn gave her made Mel feel a bit self conscious. She was never a good liar to begin with. She was worried that Autumn would give her a sympathetic look that their herbology professor would give her. 

"Are you sure? I know some of our classmates could be a pain sometimes, but I would think you would have friends at least," Autumn said.

“I’m fine. I’m friends with Nate, so that counts,” Mel pointed out.

“Nate is friends with everybody, though. I didn’t even think you two would hang out.”

“I just want to be alone right now, that’s all.”

“I know it’s more about your elemental powers and your place here in the school. You could talk about it, you know,” Autumn tells her.

Mel let out a sigh. “I know, but I didn’t know who to talk to. I didn’t wanna talk to Professor Jung because I feel like he wouldn’t get it and his wife scares me. The other professors wouldn’t help either because I’m afraid they’ll most likely force our classmates to hang out with me, which is like, no thanks.”

At this point, Mel knows that she’s rambling, but it’s mostly so that she could fill the empty space around them. 

“If you can’t talk to our professors, then maybe you can talk to me. We’re friends, right?” Autumn suggested.

She wouldn’t go that far, but they are on better standing than with their other two roommates. Mel could talk to Autumn and vent her frustration about the entire thing.

So, she does.

“I just… I feel like I don’t belong here. The professors give me these stares like they feel sympathetic with me, but I don’t know why. They won’t tell me. I’m afraid to even ask because I already know the answer to it already. And then there’s our classmates. They look at me like I’m a charity case. I already know I don’t belong here, they don’t need to rub it in. Then, there’s this whole falling behind. I don’t know anything about the gods because my public school didn’t feel the need to teach it. The middle and high schools would go in depth with them anyway with our history lessons. I didn’t think there would be an entire subject that everybody already knows. Just when I feel like I’m one step ahead, I find out I’m actually three steps behind. It’s just so frustrating,” Mel finally ranted. It actually felt good.

She turned her attention and saw Autumn sitting on Mel’s bed, staring at her. 

“I can’t solve your issues with your elemental powers; that one you have to do on your own. However, I can help you with your lessons. I have some old books I brought with me. I can teach you about the gods, along with some untold history and other lessons that nobody bothered to teach you in public school. It’ll be a lot of work, but I think this would help,” Autumn offered.

“Autumn-”

“I don’t mind, really. Besides, this will also help me study.”

“Does this have air elf bias?” Mel finally asked.

She could see the red tinge on Autumn’s cheeks. “I’ll see if I can find some more books on different subjects while we head over there.”

Mel finally agreed. She went to gather her things and placed them in her bag.

“Hey, Mel.” She turned her attention to Autumn, who was looking at her. “You don’t have to do this alone. No matter what, Professor Jung is there to help, too. I know Mrs. Jung may seem scary, but she’ll offer a listening ear either way. Mostly because she has no choice. And there’s also me. You don’t have to bear all of this burden on yourself. We’re friends now.”

Mel liked that word. Friend. Maybe she finally has a friend here after all.

As they were about two feet away from their door, she heard Autumn screech out, “I forgot my key!”


End file.
